Transformers High Chibis
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: This mini-series will focus on Wheeljack's human version (Wally Jackson) and his little adventures as well as his inventions.
1. The Revivifier

Hey this is Goji Pax and I present to you the mini-series: Transformers High Chibis

Wally: Hey know fair! How come I'm the mad scientist?

Me: Because I said so

Richard: Have you seen Preston?

Me: He just ran this way.

Richard: Thanks. Get Back here Preston!

Wally's Invention

 _ **I own Nothing!**_

"It's ready!" Wally Jackson screeched in delight as he showed everyone his latest invention, "I present to the Autobot leaders, Orion Pax, Ariel Arlert, and James Zalenski, my latest invention: The Revivifier!" Orion looked at the gun, "How does it work, Wally?" He asked, "Wait," James went as he cleaned his visor, "Hold on," He built a barrier out of Orion's couches, chairs and bed in which he and Ariel ran behind, "Okay," Ariel said, putting a thumbs up, "Do your thing!" Orion looked back at Wally in confusion, "What?" "My inventions tend to blow up." Wally replied, "And they usually end up with disastrous effects." He pointed the gun at an old piece of pizza (I say old and I really mean 3 weeks old) "So it works by reversing the aging effects of the test subject," His audio fins lit up as he spoke, "Then, it makes the subject young again!" He pointed the gun at the pizza and fired at it. The result was miraculous: the mold began to disappear as the crust became fuller and crusty again. The cheese unchurned from green to blue to yellow again. Wally turned it off, "Go ahead Orion" He said, pointing at the slice, "try it," Orion picked it up and tasted it. It tasted like it had just came out of the oven. Steamy hot, crunchy, and was there a hint of-, "Run for your life!" Wally screamed as he ducked behind Orion's bed, "It's gonna blow!" Orion looked at the gun which had started smoking and beeping really loud. Uh-oh. _BOOM!_

"You're dead Wally!" Ariel whispered as she looked to where Orion once stood where a pile of clothes were now, "I didn't know it was gonna blow up!" Wally complained as he looked at the pile, "Where have I heard that one before?" James asked as he and Ariel looked closer at the pile. There was a rustle within it and out came a little pudgy hand. "Orion?" Ariel whispered to herself as she leaned closer and saw a little baby with blue hair, black glasses, and sky blue eyes. "Well aren't you a sight?" James inquired as he picked up Baby Orion, "Back off James," Ariel growled as she grabbed Orion from him and held him in front of her. At this, Orion began to cry, "Don't cry!" She screamed as she did everything she knew to calm him down, "What's going on?" Mrs. Pax said as she entered the house. Uh-oh….

 **Thanks for waiting! I hope I didn't make anyone mad or worried at the fact that I didn't post anything for a while. But just so you know, Super God Masterforce Transformers Prime chapter 4 will have a few tweaks to it. I also might add a Inuyasha reference to it as well. See if you can guess who Wally Jackson and James Zalenski are.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Gotta See Gotta Know, James's real face!

Hey guys it's me again and here's the next chapter

Wally: You just love me getting into trouble don't ya?

"Has anyone ever wondered what's under James's visor?" I asked as I was creating my latest invention. "Not to my knowledge," Orion replied as he ate a banana, "In all of my years knowing him, I don't think James ever took off his visor even once," Ariel commented as she took out a fresh batch of brownies she had just made for the Christmas party. At that moment, an idea went off in my head. "Why don't we find out for ourselves?" I asked as Sunny and Sid came out of Orion's backyard after they had probably just pulled a nasty prank on someone. "Yeah," Sunny remarked, "Let's see what's under that mask of yours, Wally" Ariel hit him on top of the head with a pan, "No dummy," She remarked, "What's underneath James's visor is what we want to know about." "Ooooooh….." Sid realized as he picked his brother up, "So you want to know what James looks like without his visor." "Yes, Sid." I said as I got out an invention of mine, "That's what we wanted to to do in the first place," "So," Orion commented as he put his banana peel in the trash, "Anyone got any ideas about how we do it?" Everyone thought about this for a moment. Finally, Sid came up with an idea, "How about Wally makes an invention that allows glasses to be-" He got hit in the head by a flying pan, "No!" Orion remarked, "No inventions!" I thought about how we would get to see what was under James's visor. Ariel came up with an idea, "Let's go into one of those steam saunas!" she said, "The steam will fog up James's visor so he will have to take it off! Then we will know what James's eyes are!" We decide to try that out. But before we could, the invention I had ended up blowing up!

Plan A was a disaster. James, as it turned out, had a fog proof visor so that didn't work out very well. That and both Orion and I ended up with fogged up glasses and crashed into each other as a result. Ariel was disappointed for what had happened. "Looks like it's back to the drawing board," I remarked as we thought about how to get James's visor off. "I've got it!" Sunny screeched, "Wally should make an invention that allows glasses to be -" This _time_ I was the one who ended up throwing something at Sunny, "No inventions of mine are going to be used for that!" We all thought very carefully about our next scheme. Orion finally came up with an idea to get it off, "Why not just wait until he's asleep," He said, "He probably takes it off when he's sleeping," "You're a genius, Orion!" Ariel squealed. The twins and I groaned. It was a shot at the time.

That one was also a dud as well. James didn't take off his visor at all when he took his nap. That and we all ended up with a rabid dog on our hands as well. I ended up with cracked glasses and Orion ended up wearing a pair of dirty underwear on his head. "That was smart, genius," Sid scolded to Orion as I got out my glasses repair kit, "I didn't know that was going to happen," He replied, "You're idea wasn't so good either," I looked at Ariel as she slowly crept behind Sid and was about to clobber him. I came with an idea this time, "Why not wait until the Christmas Party and ask him what's underneath his visor?" I was the one who got something thrown at myself. But we did agree to do so.

"Hey James," I asked James as he got a drink of punch, "What's under your visor?" "What's my under my visor?" He asked, "I'll show you," Orion, Ariel, Sid, Sunny and I all gathered around as he did a slow-motion. "Behind my visor….." He began, _**Behind that visor….**_ we all thought as we entered the moment of truth. He took off his visor, revealing another blue visor, "Is another visor! Pretty cool, huh?" "WHAT?!" We screamed. We were all disappointed as a result of this. We had waited all day for him to take off his stinkin' visor and this was what we got?! We all fell down in anger and disappointment. "What the HECK?!" Sunny and Sid screamed as they got up, "That's all we waited for?!" Then my Christmas song sonic amplifier blew up.

 **Thanks for waiting! I just had to make a Naruto reference in this story. I have a few more ideas in store for Transformers High and will do a Christmas Special for all of my Stories as well. Just so you know, I think that this was a great idea and I would really like your input on this and be free to give me** _ **any okay suggestions**_ **. If you want to see what I prefer, look at my beta profile as well. My Deviantart name is ijmvalenzuela. deviantart .com. You are more than welcome to drop by and see my art and concepts for the characters.**

 **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
